Movement
by JackFlame
Summary: They've been at the Apparition for several weeks and Harry's finally had enough and tries something new.


Harry had rarely taken his eyes off the ring three feet in front of him. Trying to will himself inside it. He had been doing this for nearly an hour and he was starting to feel hopeless.

"_Only three weeks left._" Harry thought looking annoyed at the ring. He sighed a moment later after trying to melt the ring in front of him with a heated glare. "_Okay... Let's take a step back. The three D's are, Destination, Determination and Deliberation._"

Harry took a look around the room. Trying to save every detail he could to his memory.

"_Destination first. I need to have a clear idea of where I want to be. Maybe. Staring at the bloody ring doesn't work so maybe a mental image will._" Once he had a good image in his mind of the room around him, after turning on the spot several times. He focused on the ring once more.

"_Determination next. I have to want to be inside the bloody thing. So how do I do that?_" He quickly came up with the reason that the sooner he got into the ring the sooner he could go.

"_I guess that will work. And finally, Deliberation._" Harry closed his eyes as he thought that. Focusing completely on his mental map of the dining hall. Imagining every little detail. Slowly his focus turned to the ring standing a short three feet in front of his mental self. He could see himself focusing with his eyes closed trying to move into the ring without using his feet.

Attention finally focused on the ring. He carefully, but firmly, place his mental self inside the ring.

Keeping his attention on the metal image for a moment longer he felt himself deflate slightly when he didn't here a noise or feel anything change around him. Opening his eyes he was treated to the surprise of finding himself standing inside his ring. He looked up excitedly searching for one of the staff.

But he found that nobody had noticed he had just apparated into his ring.

"Odd." Harry mumbled to himself. He then spotted Wilkie Twycross a few rows over watching a student that seemed to almost flicker in place.

"Professor." Harry called, getting Twycross' attention quickly. When Twycross turned and saw Harry standing inside his ring his eyes nearly bugged out.

"Mr. Potter? Did you do it?" He asked making his way between students to stand next to Harry.

"I believe so sir. I know I didn't jump or walk into it." Harry replied gesturing to the ring he was standing in.

"..." Twycross seemed to consider harry's words. Trying to judge if he had indeed apperated. "Do you think you could do it again Mr. Potter?" He asked carefully. Harry thought about it a moment and nodded.

"_Might as well see if it wasn't a fluke._" He thought about to step out of the circle when an idea came to him. He closed his eyes and recreated the image of the dinning hall but this time narrowed down to just himself, Twycross, the ring and a few other people. Making the image much more compact. And once again he moved himself. This time from the ring back to where he had started.

This time though, Harry felt movement on his skin and in his bones. If asked he would have described the feeling as walking through a door. Down to it's most fundamental level. Lifting his foot. Taking a step. And ending up in an entirely different space from a moment before. Like going inside after a day of playing outside.

When harry opened his eyes again he was standing outside the circle facing the person who had taking the ring behind him when they had started the class. Their jaw was slack and their eyes held awe as they stared at Harry.

Harry turned to Twycross and found the man with the same expression and seemed to be struggling to find words. Glancing around Harry found that most everyone else, even Draco, were looking at him with much the same expression.

"Uh... What?" Harry asked smartly. Feeling embarrassed.

"... Mr- Mr. Potter you just... I'm not even sure what just happened." Twycross said coming out of his stupor.

"Harry none of the things that normally happen when a wizard apperates happened when you did it." Harry turned to Hermione who was looking at him with keen interest. "You just sort of faded away and then came back standing where you are. There wasn't any noise or visible motion." She said sounding like she was trying to figure out what he had done exactly.

"If anything Mr. Potter it looked like you had simply slid from one spot to another." Twycross added looking over Harry much the same way Hermione was.

"Please, tell me how you did that." He asked. Harry felt his cheeks heat up slightly but started to explain everything he had done to apperate.


End file.
